To make an earnest plea for help HELP!
by Yautja's Blooded Pet
Summary: Everyone hates help requests- I usually do too.. but this time I'm trying to dive deep into the minds of the older readers! I'm looking for a story old, deep, smutty, and tinted with the color of bondage! Ohmai! Just stop with me and reminisce!
1. Chapter 1

Alright- I'm sure everyone hates the pleads of help posted up among the stories we are so desperately trying to filter through for the pursuit of literate pleasure… however, I have succumbed with a gentle plead for help in remembering a story long past!

For many of you older members like myself, there was a time where InuYasha was a much smaller story pool and did not have character filtering! I think this would answer the problem as to why I have not "_**Gotten off my ass and found the story my damn self!**_" It seemed, at the moment, that trudging through thousands of stories was not the way I could spend my days off without shattering the nearest window via my distressed cranium. Instead, I shall desperately hope that one of you out there sees this and remembers! Please allow me to explain!

I have a man.. *_legasp_!* **A MAN** who is just as into this smut as I am! And he's cute and so far, not gay too! I'm searching for this story because it was a very old favorite that I would love to share with him!

The Summary is as follows:

***Warning- may cause the reader to nosebleed at any unsuspecting moment because of the graphic darker scenes with sexual situations, particularly bondage**!*

This story is AU- set where Kagome is a successful workaholic for a rather prestigious company! The girl seems to have it all- Looks, talents, and a brilliant mind… if it would only reflect on her social life!

By no means a social butterfly, Kagome simply wishes her life was less hectic and that she could pass the control torch onto someone else! Ironically- she came across an internet site that hinted at filling a desire. Kagome decided, "_Wtf. Why not? It doesn't hurt to wish, right?"_ **WRONG**.. Or.. **RIGHT?** (_Depending on who exactly, you ask_…)

Little did the poor girl know that the moment she typed in, "I _wish to give up control and to have one dominate ME for once_" and hit enter, that a sexy Sesshomaru Taisho was on the other side of the magic world of the Web- smirking to himself! Apparently, he and Kagura started this business long ago~ She would please the men and he had the women for himself. Fluffy-san responded to the girl with instructions and Kagome, hiding this from her business associates/best friends Sango and Miroku secretly obliged!

Our shy Higurashi found herself in a rather compromising position! She was blindfolded and whisked far away into some man's great huge house! Not that she knew it was huge..she was blindfolded at the time! It just so happened that she was staying for a week-end… of delight or terror, **who KNEW**?

Turns out- Sesshomaru Taisho is KINKY! Kagome is collared and bound before she can say, "_Omph!_" Such begins a string of domineering lustic lemons that a Succubus just melted on the floor at the possible thought of Sesshomaru sifting through various ..uhhh…_**tools**_.

Either way, Sesshomaru's identity remains a complete mystery and Kagome finds herself calling on him often. He too- starts to lust after this young spitfire of an executive though not daring to reveal his identity. WHY IS THIS? Because, my dear readers~ Kagome was in fact about to finalize a business deal with his corporation! **THE SCANDAL!** That means..**yes! No! OF COURSE**! Sesshy was involved with her in _an inappropriate_ way!

Sesshomaru must have not thought about this much- because he took her out in public! In a rather interesting fashion…. The man managed to get Kagome down to rich green undies- paint her from head to toe in black vines and have her **STRUTT** in a **Bondage BAR** for a **Pet competition**! And she **LIKED** it! Too bad she was recognized by the bartender.. who will keep her secret_..for now_. ;D

It gets worse when a business meeting between the corporations are botched seeing that _InuYasha_ was the Taisho representative_..and we all know how that goes_…. What really crosses the line is that our Fluffy-san, ever the gentleman notes the stress of our gentle, unsuspecting Kagome! He talks her into forgiving Inuyasha and giving him another chance! That is **ABUSE** of the working relationship!

Kagome **WOULD** have been none-the-wiser *but* one night, she left the room she was never allowed to leave before! _This isn't Beauty and the Beast folks! He did not hide a ROSE!_ She wandered outside the bondage haven of a bedroom suite to find… a **house**! **And InuYasha**! _OMGWTFBUNNY right there folks_. She demanded answers and it would not be Kagome if she was not positively, absolutely, undeniably**, INFURIATED**!

So…She leaves. _/cry_. Or at least- Sess seemed to _/cry_. And maybe _/wrist_ just a little! He did not like how much he missed thegirl and would do anything- **ANYTHING** to make amends. After all- they had fallen in love!

And so- Kagome is promised to have her **vengeance** and this time, Sango is in on the deal once Kagome got over her embarrassment.

**Kagome gets full control over Sesshomaru**. (_Lady on the left! Would you pass out the tissuebox to our viewers? They're starting to drool and their keyboards can't take it!)_

Kagome has a total sadist streak. Theres a little branch of bondage enthusiasts who are into something called**, "Pony Play"** and yes- She makes Sess get on all fours- dresses him up with ribbons and makes him let her ride him! He is her pretty, pretty pony_. (__**OMG! MORE TISSUES WOMAN!**__ Ladies..it helps if you fold it and use it like a cork.. that should stifle the bloodflow. Death by nosebleed is quite embarrassing!)_

Either way- this is the end.. and by the end of the story, one gets up very, very satisfied. With a sudden interest in the more domineering arts. Maybe.

And this is why you hear my plea! Is this story even UP anymore? I surfed through EVERYTHING I had to find some sort of clue… but now..I have a really bad headache. I would love to supply my man-meat with this fic, as the subject has been interesting to him lately. *choke* Sorry- I know that is TMI.

There is another that I'm interested in- but I don't think he'll read that one. Has to do with a Menage a trios between Sessh- Inu- and Kagome. More like- Sess and Inu trying to share her. Sexually.

See why he won't really like that one? Ah.. girls can dream.

Can anyone remember what this one is called? Who wrote it? IS IT EVEN UP?

The FANS must KNOW!

Ja Ne!

The Blooded Pet


	2. Found it!

Hello everyone!

* * *

><p>Prcious- the Goddess of all things research- found the story on Dokuga! I know I peaked the interest of many folks with my summary - so I'll share the holy grail. :D<p>

Be careful when removing the spaces between the words. :)

Now! I initially found the story on fanfiction- but apparently it was removed and kept only on Dokuga. I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

><p>Presenting! "The Arrangement"<p>

ht tp : / dokuga . com/ spark/ story/ 2926/ 1


End file.
